


Heartbreaker

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: 你后来想了想觉得这大概就是所谓的温柔陷阱，一开始不好意思拒绝，到最后反而莫名贪恋。因为你也是靠近了他之后才发现，他对别人的好并不带有纠缠也不会让人有负担，反而分寸拿捏得当，硬要说还有那么点若即若离的味道。要不是他长了一副无辜的小狗相，时不时就会露出傻乎乎的笑，你甚至要以为那都是算计了。不得不说，每个人都有与生俱来的特质，也许这就是金在奂的天赋。
Relationships: 金在奂/你
Kudos: 1





	Heartbreaker

00.

“我会认真考虑一下的。”  
“面试的详细信息我会再发给你，你这样的条件一定能通过的。”

你礼貌性地笑着点了点头，和猎头公司的人谈完之后先一步离开了咖啡厅。

其实你原本并没有特别强烈的想跳槽的心情，只不过是对方带着更好的条件先找上了你。这种事自然没有拒绝的理由，你也借着这个机会认真思考了下，加上最近的确没什么升职加薪的风声，你在分公司做了两年多的行政专员，也是时候该做出一些改变了。

回家的路上你就已经脑海里起草辞职信了。

然而世事难料，你压根没想到你辞呈的草稿才写了个开头，竟然就在公司人员变动的公示处看到了自己的名字。

你名字边上的职位也写得清清楚楚，公司总部首席的个人助理。突如其来的升职让你有些摸不着头脑，而在你看到那位首席的名字的时候大脑更是一片空白。

金在奂。

你不知道该不该希望这只是同名同姓的巧合，因为你也认识一个叫做金在奂的人。

01.

你小的时候家里人因为工作常在各地出差，于是搬家和转学对你来说也快变成了家常便饭。

一开始你还会带着好奇的心情审视新的环境和陌生同学，可久而久之你便发现学校里的交际对你来说其实可有可无。因为你还是会离开，所以即使交了新的朋友，到最后等待你们的也只有分别的命运。小小年纪的你经不起什么挫折，这样的过程循环往复了两次就让你灰了心，导致你的性格也逐渐变得孤僻了起来。

可那时的你也只能装作不以为然。  
这样就够了，至少说再见的时候也不会难受了。

金在奂是和你同时转入这个学校的同学，和已经对于交友持消极态度的你不同，第一次经历转学的他还是对新鲜的环境保持着好奇心，没多久就和班里同学打成了一片。

彼时你还觉得是他天真，但这也只是你那时自以为是的主张。你后来才发现金在奂这样的人跟你不一样，现在的你非常清楚，即使他经历了很多挫折也绝不会消极怠世。

金在奂真是个好人，还是无差别对每个人都很好的那种，所以对你也不例外。即使你平时就摆着一张生人勿近的脸，他也还是会笑眯眯地上前来跟你搭话。

其实你很想回应他的友好，可又怕日后再次心碎。犹犹豫豫半推半就的结果便是，你也不知怎么就跟他成了半生不熟的朋友。

你后来想了想觉得这大概就是所谓的温柔陷阱，一开始不好意思拒绝，到最后反而莫名贪恋。因为你也是靠近了他之后才发现，他对别人的好并不带有纠缠也不会让人有负担，反而分寸拿捏得当，硬要说还有那么点若即若离的味道。

要不是他长了一副无辜的小狗相，时不时就会露出傻乎乎的笑，你甚至要以为那都是算计了。  
不得不说，每个人都有与生俱来的特质，也许这就是金在奂的天赋。

但有件事你还是不太能想通，饶是你都能看出班里有三个女生喜欢他了，也不知道他是真不懂还是假装不明白。  
你更加没有料到的是，你竟然也栽了进去。

02.

年末校庆的时候每个班都要表演节目，你们班的表演节目之一便是你和金在奂的四手联弹。也只不过是因为他会弹钢琴，而凑巧你也会罢了。

托这个差事的福，你和金在奂放学后没事就要去音乐教室练习。你心里倒没什么浪漫旖旎的幻想，满脑子都是很久没练手太生，怕给对方拖后腿。

所以在你第三次合奏时又弹错了节奏之后，心里满是愧疚地看向了坐在边上的金在奂。

“抱歉。”

可眼前的金在奂却没露出半分愠色。

“这是我们练习这么久，你第一次跟我对上视线吧。”  
“联弹最重要的不是默契吗？别老看谱了，也看看我嘛。”

说完金在奂笑了笑，露出了浅浅的酒窝。

你哑口无言，因为他句句在理。而且被他这么温柔对待，你莫名心跳得厉害，就更加说不出什么话了。

而且到现在你才发现，原来你们坐得这么近。

“那再合一次吧。”  
“嗯。”

你照他说的那样，不再只盯着眼前的谱面，在弹奏的间隙也看向他的指尖，注意他的呼吸。于是这一次，也是第一次，你们完美地弹出了整首曲子。

莫大的成就感让你在按下最后的琴键之后不自知地露出了笑容，你下意识地转头看向了身边的金在奂，发现他也正笑着看你。

你被他弯起的眼角分了神，见他的手扬在空中有些不知所措。

“什么啊，都不来个击掌什么的吗。”  
金在奂见你毫无动静有点委屈地撇了撇嘴，你这才后知后觉地抬起手轻轻和他击了掌。  
却没想到你的手就这么顺势被他极其自然地轻握住了。

“你笑起来明明这么可爱，为什么平时都不笑呢。”

金在奂盯着你一字一句地说着，像是发自内心的好奇一样，语调真诚得很。  
你不知道金在奂怎么净说些让你不知如何作答的话，而且你发觉你们的距离好像比刚才更近了。

等你回过神的时候发现他的手不知何时已经松开了。

怎么办，这一次你好像输得更彻底了。  
这已经不是朋友分别与否的程度，因为你对他动心了。

现实确实也没给你留有半分余地，校庆结束后没多久你家里人告知你又要再次搬家，不过也是最后一次了。  
说来这的确是你记忆里的最后一次搬家了，可这一次你们搬去了国外。

03.

你去总部已经有一周了，新工作也在逐渐适应中。

没出你所料的是金在奂就是你认识的那个金在奂，你本来害怕旧识相见或许会有那么些尴尬，毕竟当初似乎也没有正儿八经的道别过。只不过你的顾虑也都是多余，因为他好像并不记得你了。

作为个人助理，你的办公桌就在他办公室的一角，是抬头就能看到他的位置。被调到公司总部让你花费了一些时间熟悉新环境，但薪资真的是没话说。而且金在奂作为你的上级也算是很好相处，所以你深思熟虑后婉拒了猎头公司的邀请。

你觉得金在奂的变化还是挺大的，他来的那天穿着修身的黑色西装，黑色短发也修剪得干净整齐，  
褪去了婴儿肥的脸让他更显消瘦。虽然五官柔和却仍旧让人难以忽视他拒人千里的气场，而微微下垂的眼角又弱化了他的那份疏离。

让你觉得又远又近。

你后来才发现金在奂的境遇似乎和你差不多，就跟你被莫名其妙升了职一样，他也是空降的。你来了总部才知道原来他之前一直都在国外的分部工作，你不知怎么想起当年你们也是一同作为转学生进了同一个班级。

金在奂看到你的时候礼貌性地打了声招呼，说之后要多关照了，也没再言及其他。他看你的眼神也没什么异样，所以你觉得他大概是不记得你了。不过也不是什么非提不可的旧事，所以你也不太在意，忘了就忘了吧。

因为忙着交接和熟悉国内的流程，这几天他的工作量并不小。金在奂没有刻意让你留下来加班，但你也不好意思比他先走，况且你的工作也很多，便和他一起留在公司了。

你看了眼时间和他桌上堆着的成叠的文件，犹豫了会儿起身走到他桌前。

“需要我去帮你买杯咖啡吗？”  
“嗯……好。香草拿铁。”

他低头看着文件下意识地就接了你的话，你看到他停顿了两秒像是反应了过来什么似的，又抬起头不好意思地冲你笑了笑。

“……很小孩子口味吗？”  
“不会。”

你非常有分寸地微笑着回道，可转身后就暗自在心里念叨。

没想到是小孩子口味。

你买来咖啡放在他桌上，又拿出了下一周的行程会议逐条向他汇报。他听到一半手里的笔也跟着顿了顿，“酒会那天方便送我回家吗？喝了酒没法开车。”

“好。”

你也没多想，确认和那一天自己的工作没有冲突之后便答应了。

04.

你提醒金在奂已经到时间差不多该出发去酒店的时候，他简单应了一声，随便收拾了下桌上的文件便站起身走向门口。你提着包跟在他后面犹豫了几秒还是忍不住开了口：

“您打算就穿这身过去吗？”

金在奂停下了脚步转过身面对你，一脸不知自己做错了什么的可怜表情。

你低头看了眼手表，现在再去买好像也来不及了，你想着想着脑海里浮现出隔壁部门一个和你交情还不错同事的脸。

“请稍等一下。”

十分钟后你拿着一个领带盒走回了办公室。你走到金在奂面前伸手解开了他的领带，又从盒子里拿出了一条波洛领带替他系上了。还顺带着解开了他西装外套的纽扣，又替他抚平了衬衫上的些许褶皱。

你的动作没带半点犹豫，末了还从下往上又检查了遍金在奂的着装。

“在不那么正式的场合，这样的领带会更合适。”

你抬头重新看向金在奂的时候发现他的眼神带着些异样，至此你才发现自己你刚才的行为有些说不上来的微妙。

金在奂看着你脸上闪过了一秒玩味似地笑，而你还没来得及捕捉到那个笑容，那张脸就又变回平日里温和的模样了。

“那么能请你以后也负责打理我的着装吗？”

“如果您不介意给我额外加薪的话。”  
“那当然要加了。”

金在奂顺着你的话笑着回道。这些天的相处让你对金在奂的脾气也摸清了七八分，他的性格倒是没怎么变，人缘好善交际，决策力也很强，年纪轻轻能做到这个位置确实是有独当一面的地方。

你和金在奂到会场没多久，就见他被其他几个高层拉去讲客套话了。你见机退到了一边，有些无聊地琢磨着要不要弄点长桌上的餐点垫垫肚子的时候突然感觉到一只手揽过了你的腰。

你压着怒气皱起眉头转过身，发现姜丹尼尔正笑眯眯地看着你。  
于是你没好气地拍掉了他的手，“别来无恙啊，姜董事。”

姜丹尼尔是你在国外上学时的大学同学，和念完书按部就班回国找工作的你不一样，他家里有矿，回国直接继承了家业。你和他交情还算不错，可以称兄道弟的那种。

“你怎么在这儿？”  
“陪上司来的。”

你指了指不远处的金在奂，视线又回到了眼前的长桌上。

姜丹尼尔顺着你指的方向望了去，正巧跟金在奂对上了视线。他注意到金在奂眼神里的冷意时自顾自地笑了笑，为了验证自己的猜想又故意贴近了你一步，还顺势揽过了你的肩。

你只顾着看眼前的食物根本不知道身后发生了什么，更没怎么在意姜丹尼尔对你的肢体接触。

“恭喜你升职了啊。”  
“上次说好一起看电影结果放了我鸽子的事你就打算这么翻篇了？”

你气势汹汹地瞪着他，哪里知道看在金在奂眼里就像是打情骂俏。和有些迟钝的你不一样，姜丹尼尔倒是早就注意到了那边的小心思，证明了自己的猜测后他便松开了你。

“哪敢忘啊，下次请你吃饭。”姜丹尼尔睁圆了他的豆豆眼，看上去无辜得不行。

末了他又低头凑近你耳边，“诶，问你啊。你和你上司是不是有一腿啊？”

“有你个头。”

你翻了个白眼，姜丹尼尔却仍旧一脸不可置信。你懒得再跟他鬼扯，挥了挥手打发走了他。

“我会好好找一个高级餐厅狠狠宰你一顿的，记着吧。”

不过被姜丹尼尔这么一提，你又重新在会场里找起了金在奂，然后你目瞪口呆地发现他竟然都不会推辞别人，就这么一杯接着一杯地喝着红酒。

你犹豫了一会儿，直到发现他脚步都有些虚浮才走上前替他拦下了酒。你随口扯了个谎，朝对面的人抱歉地笑了笑便打算送金在奂回家了。

05.

你没想到的是金在奂不仅酒量不怎么样，喝醉了还喜欢抱着人撒娇。在你第三次冷漠地推开了他，他委屈地撇撇嘴又抱了上来的时候你正好收到了代驾说他已经到了的消息，于是你扶着金在奂走到了门口。你打算把他塞进车子的后座自己坐到副驾驶的座位上，可金在奂大概是见你刚才没推开他，所以这次愣是抱着你不放，你沐浴着司机异样的眼神束手无策，最后只能无奈地同他一起坐进了车后座。

车子停在家门口的时候你还是象征性地问了靠在你肩头的人一句“能自己进家门吗”，你毫不意外地得到了只有安静呼吸的回应，认命般地扶着金在奂下了车，上电梯，又从他手包里找出了钥匙打开了他家大门。

你好不容易把金在奂安置到了他床上，正觉大功告成起身准备离开的时候却被人抓住了手腕。接着你便猝不及防地被人拉进了柔软的床，等反应过来的时候已经被金在奂压在身下。

他的手撑在你脑袋两侧，泛红的眼眶让他看起来像只红眼的小白兔，尽管他做的事明摆着他并不是什么纯良的草食系。

金在奂半眯着眼盯着你看，眼里逐渐蒙上了情欲的色彩。你虽然惊讶他的举动，但更惊讶自己竟然不抗拒被他摆布。他低头靠近你的唇，又堪堪停在毫厘之外。

“再给你五秒推开我的机会。”

你听到他哑着嗓子这么说。

-五。

他仍旧目不转睛地盯着你看，你不知道他是在等你的动摇，还是在等你的允诺。

-四。

他呼出的气息尽数落在你的脖颈，你突然觉得很渴。

-三。

你抬起了手，但没有推开他。你揽过了他的后颈，主动贴上了他的唇。

唇齿碰撞的时候你好像听到了他闷哼出的笑，可又很快融进了黏腻的吻声里以至于你怀疑起是不是自己出现了幻听。

他扶着你的腰让你坐起了身，手摸到你的背后一路向下拉开了你连衣裙的拉链。发现你也伸出了手解着他衬衣扣子的时候他结束了亲吻，勾起一边的嘴角坏笑着冲你说道，“下午你在办公室松我领带倒真是吓了我一跳。”

你强忍住自己想翻白眼的心情，“你整天都在想些什么。”

“虽然不是整天……”

衣服的布料从你的肩头滑落，他三两下把你身上的衣物尽数褪去，重新把你按回了床里，  
“但在想这些事。”

他说完便低头凑近你的锁骨细细啃咬了起来。

这人怎么行起情事来倒是清明得很，你怀疑起先前他是不是在装醉，因为整件事看起来就像一个完美的骗局。你回忆着晚上的分秒试图捋清经过，可下身传来的快感让你大脑一片空白。

至此你才发现他哪是什么小白兔，分明是长着獠牙的吸血鬼。

他的犬牙抵着你的脖颈磨蹭着，  
“那你又在想什么？”  
“想你刚才是不是在装醉。”

还有，你到底还记得我吗？

金在奂又扬起了嘴角，“你觉得是就是吧。”

06.

早上你醒过来的时候脑子里飞速分析着跟上司睡觉这事会不会让你丢了工作，或者说会不会有丢了工作的可能性。

你边想边起身拾起了落在地上的衣服，一件件穿回身上。你收拾好自己的时候得出了金在奂应该不会做出这种事的结论，没想到转身就对上了金在奂投向你的视线。

“不多睡一会儿吗？”他好像还没完全清醒，半眯着眼说道。

“我要回家换身衣服。”你看着金在奂一脸的迷惑又补了句，“连续两天穿同一套衣服明显就是在别人家过了夜。光是升职这事我已经听到够多的闲言碎语了。”

说完你像突然想起了什么似的打开了金在奂的衣柜。你有点惊讶地发现里面衣服其实并不少，但金在奂好像懒得搭配所以总是穿放在前面的那几套。

你扫了一眼里面的衣服，挑了其中的某件衬衫和外套，连带着衣架把衣服挂在了外面。

“所以你也要换。”

你说完便打算离开了，走到房间门口的时候你转身想对金在奂说点什么，可你张了张嘴发现你其实无话可说。不论是“我先走了”还是“一会儿见”对于你们来说好像都有些多余了，你和他只是公司的上下级，顶多再加个一夜情对象。

所以你只是看了他一眼就开门走了。

你的演技不错，金在奂的也不差，你们在公司的工作事务还是照常进行，波澜不惊。

周五加班结束之后你开始收拾你的办公桌，突然听见后面的金在奂说了句，“要顺便一起去吃个晚饭吗？我请客。”

你下意识地就回了句好。

说完之后你就愣在了原地，你不知道上次那样的状况还会不会出现，可要是因此顾虑而拒绝的话又显得自己很自作多情，你想了想还是硬着头皮去了。

走到停车场的时候金在奂说他来开车，见你一脸犹豫又故意激你。

“你到底在怕什么，被人看到会怎么样吗？”  
“我怕你开车技术不好。”

你可太容易就着道了。

见你气鼓鼓地开了车门坐上副驾驶的座位，金在奂暗自笑了起来，他俯身凑近你接过你扯到了一半的安全带替你扣上，距离近得你能闻到他侧颈的香水味。

你不争气地因为他的靠近而加快了心跳，你不知道他到底是有意还是无意。对你来说办公室恋情不能有，和同职场的人上床更不得，栽在同一个人手里两次也万万不可。

金在奂却一次又一次地挑战你的个人原则，工作之外毫不顾忌和你的暧昧之举。你在路上思考着这件事的时候发现不知何时车子停了下来，你一脸不可置信地看着金在奂熄了火拔下了车钥匙。

你哪里会想到这晚饭竟然是在金在奂家里吃。

而且这顿晚饭不出你意料的，你们吃着吃着就到床上去了。  
真他妈的顺理成章。

事已至此你只能用你只是想要性生活，而你们的身体也很契合这种理由来说服自己了。虽然后者并不假，金在奂不是那种只顾着自己爽的男人，他会温柔地做足前戏，而且他好像很乐于寻找你身上的各种敏感点，看你因情欲而不能自己的模样。

你食髓知味地圈住他的脖子，承受着交合处又快又狠的冲撞。你看着他泛红的脖颈上那颗仍旧异常显眼的痣，坏心眼地伸出舌尖舔舐着，又故意夹紧了在你下面进出的物什。你看到金在奂皱起的眉头还没来得及得意，他就抱起你让你坐在了他腿上，而性器也因为体位的变化插到了更深的地方，你被他顶得说不出话，求饶的字眼都连不成句。

07.

你累得快要昏睡过去的时候听见金在奂抱着你说明天周末就多睡一会儿吧，你心想如果真想让你休息那就别折腾到后半夜。不过你连回嘴的力气也没了，开了口估计声音也沙哑得很，于是你闭上眼没多久就睡了过去。

隔天你醒来的时候看着眼前金在奂的脸仍然觉得这事有点魔幻，有了第一次就会有第二次，有了第二次那接下来的都逃不过了。

一夜情对象估计要升级为炮友了。

金在奂睡着的样子倒是乖巧得不行，你想伸手捏捏他的脸，但也不知道自己有什么立场可以这样做。你坐起身看到床上自己的衣服已经痕迹斑斑了，你有点心疼这件还挺贵的衣服，看到边上金在奂还算干净的白色衬衫便捞了过来套在身上。

你随手系了几颗扣子往床尾爬了去开始找裤子，却听到了后面传来金在奂哼哼唧唧的声音。他好像被你的动静弄醒了，你转头看他迷迷糊糊撑起了自己的身子又迷迷糊糊看向了你。

鬼知道他这次怎么清醒得那么快。

金在奂一醒来看到你只套着件他的衬衣，一脸无辜地跪坐在床边，白嫩的大腿根还在衣摆下若隐若现，早上本就半勃的小兄弟这下更加精神了。

你还没反应过来就被金在奂翻身压住了，你无语地看着他恨恨地翻找着套子然后意识到昨晚用完了所有的库存于是一脸的悲壮。

他瞪红了眼，性器有一下没一下地磨蹭着你的大腿。

“你一大早的发什么情。”  
“不就是因为一大早才发情的吗？”

你看着他这幅样子觉得好气又好笑，可到底还是心软了。你从枕头底下摸出个套子甩给他，“昨晚怕被你操到不省人事就藏了起来。”

“就一个吗？”金在奂一脸委屈。  
“……”

然而没多久你就后悔了，这个人折腾了你一晚上体力竟然还绰绰有余，早知道就该让他自己用手解决了。

事后你斩钉截铁地说能不能找一件我穿了你也不会发情的衣服借我穿一下，金在奂坏笑着一边说那可能有点难一边从衣柜里翻出了件卫衣给你。

你套上了卫衣发现金在奂的视线盯着你从上扫到下，又从下扫到上，你没忍住踹了他一脚说裤子也给我一条。

你们随便弄了点东西解决了早饭，饭桌上金在奂问你是打算回家还是继续留在他家。

你想也没想连忙摆了摆手，“送我回家。”  
末了又补了句，“不许上楼，更不许进我家房门。”

金在奂听完笑了笑，答应了你。

08.

没过几天你在下班后收到了金在奂的消息。  
“明天晚上有空吗？”

字句里的意思昭然若揭，你盯着手机屏幕看了半天，鬼使神差地输入了有空。

于是金在奂家里属于你的衣服逐渐变多了，甚至连个人生活用品的毛巾牙刷之类也都有了你的份，你就像偶尔会住在他家的小情人，虽然你们不谈情只做爱。

如果真这样倒好了，就像你先前没弄明白的一样，金在奂总是会对你做出一些对于炮友来说有些多余的举动，这些过分的温情让你有些力不从心。有时候他甚至都不会和你上床，只是把你喊过去然后一起窝在客厅的沙发看你无意中提到的想看很久的老电影。

你想起小时候的事，觉得不能对这些事太认真。毕竟他对谁都温柔。  
你每次去他家之前都会在车里告诫自己三遍不要动情，今天也不例外。

金在奂问你有没有想去的餐厅，你想起第二天时隔许久又有酒会便让他先开到某家西装店。

进了店你开始挑起了领带，时不时搁在金在奂领口比划着。

“你知道你现在像什么吗？”  
“什么，造型师吗？”

金在奂没回答，只是看着你笑了笑。  
你心无旁骛地看着东西，自然没懂他的话里话，也没注意到他的笑里满是宠溺。  
直到买单的时候，店员接过你的卡笑着说，“来给男朋友买东西吗？”

这一击够狠的，但不是最狠的。

你扯出社交性的笑容想要解释的时候又有客人走了进来，你用余光发现那人是姜丹尼尔，于是笑容也凝固在了脸上。  
在这里遇到他其实并不奇怪，他衣品很好，这家店还是他介绍给你的。

可你尴尬到了极点。  
因为姜丹尼尔看你的眼神分明就在说：你还说你和你上司没有一腿。

你在这头只顾着自己的心理斗争，自然没有留意到身后金在奂的神情突然变冷了几分。

“好巧啊，来买东西？”

“……嗯……”  
“是啊。”

你不知道今天金在奂什么毛病，突然往前站了一步还替你回了答。你明明记得你们公司和姜丹尼尔的公司没有合作过，他们没有认识的可能性啊。

姜丹尼尔见状又瞪圆了眼盯着你——你还说你和你上司没有一腿。

“这是姜丹尼尔姜董事。其实也是我大学同学，老熟人了。”  
“这是金在奂，我上司。”

你尴尬地笑着，夹在两个人中间当起了介绍人。

“什么啊，你早点介绍嘛。以后有机会的话就多关照了。”  
金在奂笑眯眯的对姜丹尼尔说道。

你不知道气氛为什么突然变得没那么剑拔弩张了，还以为是生意人见到了商机所以不会选择跟钱过不去。

你跟金在奂说你要和老同学叙叙旧，便拉着姜丹尼尔走到了店内一角。

他一站定就一副等你解释的模样。

“是的。有一腿，行了吧。”  
“你这反应不对劲啊，他不是你男朋友吗？”

“……说来话长。”

姜丹尼尔见你一脸苦相，识趣地没有再追问。

但他这句话捅破了你长久以来的自欺欺人。  
金在奂不是你男朋友。

09.

与其越陷越深不如尽早脱身，你也不是当年的小孩子，现在的你有能力控制自己的生活走向了。  
你望着不远处低头办公的金在奂，翻出了抽屉里当初写好了最后却没递出去的辞呈愣了神。你想着这的确没什么好怕的，大不了甩手走人，反正也不是没公司要你。

这天你下班回到家又收到了金在奂的消息，这一次你用身体不适的理由回绝了他，也是你第一次拒绝他。

本来只是扯谎，可你也没想到过了两天你真的生了病。年末的工作量变大，接连早出晚归的日子也让你的免疫力接近崩溃的边缘，于是早晚的温差轻而易举就让你中了招。

你只庆幸还好隔天是周末，希望休息两天能让感冒恢复个七八成。吃了感冒药的你脑子更加昏沉，闭上眼没多久便睡着了。

早上被你压在枕头下的手机震动了几下，被吵醒的你眼睛都懒得睁开，直接在枕头底下摸索着掏出了手机扔到了一边，然后翻了个身准备继续睡觉。

你也不知道是谁偏要跟你作对，你睡下去没多久门铃声又响了起来，你有点不耐烦地从床上爬了起来慢吞吞地走到了玄关。

你打开门看到金在奂站在眼前的时候还以为自己没睡醒。  
真是病得不轻，你在心里自嘲。

你正要关门，来人的脚已经先你一秒抵在门缝，手也摸上了门板。你吓得立刻松开了手，趁你分神的间隙金在奂挤进了玄关，并反手带上了门。

他二话没说就伸手把你捞了过去，额头抵上了你的，确认你没有发烧之后松开了你。

“吃药了吗？”  
“吃了。”

看着病恹恹的你他露出了有些心疼的表情，“对不起，我还以为你在躲我。因为发了消息也没回，我就擅自过来了。”

你听他这么一说也没底气回嘴，不知道该不该庆幸自己真的生了病。

你走到厨房倒了两杯水，回到客厅的时候看到他坐在沙发上四处张望着。

金在奂看了一圈你的屋子，“你不弹钢琴了吗？”

听到这句话你手里的杯子都没拿住，水和玻璃摔了一地。  
金在奂急急忙忙跑了过来把你拉到了一边，让你别碰交给他来收拾就好。

你听到金在奂的那个问句时大脑一片空白，逐渐反应过来了的你气急败坏地推开了他。

“金在奂你有病啊，明明记得我为什么要装不认识？耍我很好玩吗？”

“怕你又跑了。”

他淡淡回道，蹲下身收拾起了地上的玻璃碎片，“你敢说你知道上司是我之后不会接受猎头公司的邀约跑掉吗？”

你一时无言，没想到金在奂看你看得这么透彻。

“被调回总部的时候他们说可以分配给我一个个人助理，又给了我几个人选。”他抬头看到桌上的过期报纸便拿了过去，把玻璃碎渣小心翼翼地包了起来，才站起身走回你跟前。

“没错，你突然的升职是因为我。你的工作现在也完成得很好不是吗？”

“那我们这种关系又算什么。”

“这是我不对，我以为姜丹尼尔在追你。”

你想起了酒会上姜丹尼尔的那句话，和他莫名其妙的肢体接触，还有后来西装店里偶遇时金在奂奇怪的反应，突然全都明白了。

“但我也给过你机会推开我了不是吗？”

金在奂说着又向前走了一步，低头认真地看着你。

“可我做了那么多，为什么你都没明白呢。”  
“我看到了你的辞呈，你昨天离开的时候落在了地上。吓得我以为这次你又要跑了。”

“小时候也是，我一靠近你你就会躲开。”  
“我这次不想再错过你了。”  
“我一直都喜欢你，从以前到现在。一开始去国外的分部工作也是我主动要求的，只是希望能遇到你。却没想到你选择了回国工作。”

金在奂搂住了抽泣着的你，轻轻拍着你的背。

“别躲了，好吗。”

你在他怀里乖乖点了点头。


End file.
